The Voice of Chaos/Transcript
Clovis: Pteros ahoy! And they're coming in hot! Cece: The Demioniac is getting closer, Zak! Zak: Not for long! Trust your captain! We're sure to lose Golden Bones in that insane sea! Curambe, give me an update! Curamba: Disastrous! This lightning is wrecking havoc on the Chaos' intruments! I don't think she likes the Sea of Aeria, Zak! And neither do I! Zak: Disastrous okay. But not hopeless. Hard to port! Calabrass: Some action! At last! Zak: You want it, you got it! Chaos, full power! Curamba: Captain, I've done the math on all the data and we're going to die! Golden Bones: Gah! Idiots! You let them get away! Zak: Everyone okay? Nothing broken? Much? Clovis: We did it? We ditched the Demoniac. Cece: That was too close. Did you even take a moment to consider what you were doing? Zak: Uh. To be honest Cece, I find that thinking gets in the way of doing. Calabass: Arggh! Pirates just plunder. Clovis: Hey guys! Didn't we just go through that tornado? Oh, look. Another one. And another one. And another. And another. Cece: Well done, (Sacastic) Captain. You put us right in the middle of a tornado field. Zak: Come on Chaos, let's get out of here. (The Chaos powers down. Zak: Chaos? Not a good time for nap. Curamba? Curamba: Sorry, Captain. Turbine T16 isn't working. All engines are down! Cece: Next time you do, you might want to think what the cost will be! Zak: What's action without risk, Princess? Cece: A real captain assesses the risks. And do not call me Princess. Crogar: Risk gives Crogar an appetite. Clovis: Tornado ahoy, again. (Clovis vomits.) Crogar: (Crougar drops the barrel.) Appetite, gone. Clovis: Sorry. I'll go back to my lookout post. Cece: How, odd. Clovis never gets seasick. Zak: Uh. Technically, he's airsick. Curamba please tell me you can fix the turbine. Curamba: Therorictally I can. But actually, it's kind of impossible. Zak: (Zak walks into the room Curamba is working in.) Impossible? But you do this kind of fixing all the time. Curamba: Normalox I would fix things from here. But the turbine room is somewhere over there. I don't want to go down there. It's dark and scary. Sometimes I hearox weird noises and cracks and yells. I'm really scared Zak! Zak: Ugh. Crogar and Cece, you handle the tornado! Curamba, I'm with you. Cece: What!? Handle the tornado!? And how do you propose we do that!? Zak: Wow! This is pretty cool. We're actually in the Chaos's body. Curamba: It's the magic of the Chaos, Zak. Even I don't totoxly understand it. Now let's hurry to the turbine room. It should be right over there. Zak: Right. And that red dot is us? Carumba: Zak, I know you don't like to think, but if you look at that dot you'll notice it's moving whereas we are- Zak: In danger! Carumba: Aaaahhh! A monster! I knew it! I knew it! [ Transformation Sequence ] Zak: Calabrass give me the Eye of Beru! (Zak and Calabrass gain water abilities)'' '''Zak: Let's go. Curamba: Go back? Above deck? Zak: To get to the turbine room before he does. Clovis: Do you know what you're doing, Cece? With all that wind? Cece: Hoist the main sail, Crogar. Crogar: Haha! Hoisted. It's working. Curamba: Aaahh! Zak! Zak: Here. Curamba: The bowels room? Zak: I think I know how to lose it. Curamba: There's a million ways to get crushed in here. Squashed. Pounded. Not to mention die! Zak: Stop counting: start running! Zak: Chill out. We're safe. Curamba: Zak look. Zak:'''Wow. What is this place? '''Curamba: The Chaos. The Chaos is everywhere in those paintings. We're surrounded by his memories. Zak: You're right. Look! That's the first time we all met. Curamba: That looks like the monster we ran into. Why does Chaos have a memory of a monster we just met? Calabrass: You should have taught this tadpole a lesson! A true pirate never ever backs down from a fight! Zak: And a true pirate sword never ever whispers?! Curamba: Oh no! (Curamba and Zak run away from the weird-looking monster.) Zak: Hold on! Calabrass is right! Calabrass: Always! Wait, about what? Zak: We'll never fix the Chaos with this monster on board! We have to face it head on! Curamba: Y-You sure? According to my calculations, it doesn't look very friendly! '[ Transformation Sequence ] Zak:' Calabrass give me the Eye of Vapir! Calabrass: Aha! (Zak fights and defeats the monster.) Zak: Aha! Got ya! See Curamba, no need to be afraid of one little monster! Curamba: Um, can I be afraid of lots of little monsters then?! Zak: Short answer: yes! Zak: Whew. Exactly how big is the Chaos? Curamba: Quantum compressed space. If you give me a few seconds I can find an optimal path. Zak: Or we can just pick one! Come on! Curamba: Aaaahhh! Zak: Aggh. Alright, I guess we're going to do this the hard way. Curamba: Wait! If my calculations are correct, the exit hatch is right, here! Zak: Nice! Which way now? (Zak and Curamba start moving in opposite directions.) Curamba: More monsters! Oooh! Where are they coming from? Zak: Hello? Curamba: How did they get in undetected? Zak: Earth to Curamba? We've got a ship to fix. So keep moving! Cece: We are heading straight for the tornado! Crogar: Keep trying! Cece: It is no use! I cannot hold on any longer! Cece: (Cece picks up a rope and dives off the Chaos.) Stay strong, Crogar! I will be back! Zak: So, are we lost? Curamba: I-I don't understand. It should be right here. Zak: Forget your map, Curamba. We just need to forge ahead. Curamba: But we might get even more lost. Just, give me a minute to think. Calabrass: Why don't you just say you're too scared to walk, sailor. Zak: Come on, Curamba. We're wasting time. Curamba: I have to analyze our position. Zak: Can't you take a break from analyzing everything? Curamba: I can't help it, Zak. I have to. Zak: But, why? Curamba: Oh. I blew up Wahoolia's flag ship after I set a turbolaser without completely thinking it through. There I said it. You see now, that's my shame. Zak: I get it, Curamba. You messed up, once. I mess up ten times a day. Overthinking it won't help. Now come on! Curamba: Just one more teeny tiny second. Zak: Alright, change of plans. I'm going to find the turbine room. Calabrass: You made the right call, sailor! We'll move. Just the two of us. Zak: No. I shouldn't have left him. A captain never leaves his men behind. I'm gonna- (Zak and Calabrass fall into a room full of green goo.) Zak: Ew. This smells worse than Crogar's winkle stew! Calabrass: Alas. Get us out of here Captain! Zak: How about the Eye of Sino? (Zak can't pull up his arm to grab Calabrass. Zak and Calabrass sink into the green goo.) Cece: Good work Crogar. Keep at it. Crogar: By the fury of Thor. Cece: The thunder is getting closer! Crogar: No. That's Crogar's stomach. Still hungry. Crogar need to eat. Cece: Crogar, think. Once we get home, you get to eat periwinkles. Crabs. Lobsters! Crogar: Some with squid. And drenched in cod liver oil. Ragnarok! Cece: Crogar, watch out! Zak: Yeah! Now let's go save Curamba! Zak: Ugh. Come on! We're going in circles. Ugh. Zak: Ready Calabrass? Calabrass:'''Always captain. ''[ Transformation Sequence ] Zak:' Calabrass give me the Eye of Blazz! (Zak and Calabrass gain fire abilities) Zak: Let's see how you like this. Cece: (From the Chaos's deck.)''Chaos? Are you listening? I have to speak to Zak. ''(Echoing)''Right now! '''Cece:' Zak Storm! Zak Storm! Can you hear me Zak Storm? Zak: I'm listening Cece. Cece: We are caught in a tornado. We will not be able to hold on for long. Have you fixed the turbine? Zak: We've got some unwanted guests to attend to first. Cece: Guests? What Guests? Zak Storm! (Curamba extends his arms to pull Zak around the corner.) Zak: Hey! Zak: Curamba. How'd you find me? Curamba: Easy. I followed the angry red dots. And guess what? Zak: Found the turbine room. Curamba: Hmm-mm. Zak: Yes, lead the way, Curamba. Curamba: See. Analyzing data is useful. Curamba: Now we rush. Curamba: We're safe. I think. Wow, th-the turbine room. It's even more beautiful then I imagined. Such technology, such craftmanship. Zak: Yeah, yeah. We gotta hurry. Which turbine do we fix? Curamba: T16, there. (Zak and Curamba fall through a trap door in the floor.) Curamba: We're trapped! Zak: No way! We'll just go back the way we came. Zak: Okay. Now we're trapped. Curamba Uh-oh. Zak: Alright, let's do this. Calabrass, give me an Eye of- Calabrass: Let go of me squid-face. Zak: Calabrass! Zak: Curamba, you said something about a theory. I'd love to hear it. Curamba: Can't-can't think. Too scared. Zak: Just focus, would you. Curamba! Curamba: Aaahhh! Zak: Analyze the data! Find it's weakness! Zak: Do something Curamba! Curamba: Hmm, interesting texture. Zak: Texture! Come on, remember what your doing! Curamba: Oh! Stop moving Zak. Stop talking. Zak: That's your master plan? To let the monster eat me? Curamba: Don't be scared, Zak. (Zak stops moving, and the monster drops him.) Curamba: They had to understand we're not a threat. Zak: A threat? We're not the threat? They're the threat! Calabrass: Argh! Zak: You okay, Calabrass? Calabrass: Worse than Davy Jones' Locker. Zak: He's fine. C'mon. Let's fix this turbine. '[ Transformation Sequence ] ''Zak: Calabrass give me the Eye of Aeria!'' Cece: I guess this time. It really is goodbye. Crogar: Not goodbye. Crogar trust our captain. And Curamba. Zak: How'd you know the monsters wouldn't attack us if we stayed still? Curamba: Their texture. The monsters are made of metal and wood. They had the same molecular make as the Chaos. Zak: What?! They're part of the Chaos? Curamba: They're his antibodies. The Chaos makes them when it's feeling ill. And like other antibodies, they defend against anything that sneaks into the ship's body. Zak: They think we're a virus. Curamba: Exactly. And these turbines are the ship's heart. Zak: They don't want us to put our dirty virus paws on it. Fix the turbine Curamba. I'll take care of those mucky microbes. Calabrass: I'm with you. Curamba: Done. It's not working. Zak: You sure? Curamba: Captain. I don't know what to do! Zak: Okay. The Chaos may act like a living body, but it's also a machine. And when a machine refuses to start, there's always one thing you can try. (Zak kicks the turbine.) Curamba: I can't believe it worked. Zak: Don't overthink it. Come on, let's get out of here! Cece: He made it! To the helm! Cece: Chaos! Forwards! (Zak and Curamba arrive on the deck.)) Cece: You certainly took your sweet time, Captain. Zak: Yeah, we took time, to think. Calabrass: Ugh. Brainy pirates. A travesty! Crogar: Crogar think maybe we forgot about someone. Golden Bones: There they are! Don't miss them this time. Curamba: Ready to board the enemy ship, captain. Zak: Let me think for a minute. Okay, got it. Chaos, head for the tornado field. Cece: WHAT?! Zak: Trust me! (Chaos uses the tornado to land past the Demoniac.) Zak: That's how you do it. And we'll be in Marituga before they can even turn around! Crogar: Yeahah! Crogar finally get to eat. Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts